explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Afterimage
' |image= |series= |production=40510-553 |producer(s)= |story= |script=René Echevarria |director=Les Landau |imdbref=tt0708498 |guests=Andrew Robinson as Elim Garak and Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn |previous_production=Shadows and Symbols |next_production=Take Me Out to the Holosuite |episode=DS9 S07E03 |airdate=14 October 1998 |previous_release=(DS9) Shadows and Symbols (Overall) Night |next_release=(DS9) Take Me Out to the Holosuite (Overall) Drone |story_date(s)=Unknown |group="N"}} (2375) |previous_story=Shadows and Symbols |next_story= Night Take Me Out to the Holosuite }} Summary In addition to coping with the memories of her "past lives," Ezri Dax must deal with the range of reactions her presence generates on Deep Space Nine. Kira awkwardly tries to make conversation; Sisko is happy to have his old friend back; Quark flirts with her; and Worf, pained by the memory of his dead wife Jadzia, which Ezri's presence provokes, makes it clear he wants nothing to do with her. Elsewhere, Garak inexplicably collapses and is rushed to Bashir's care. Worf's obvious discomfort around Ezri is one of the reasons she tells Sisko she plans to leave the station and resume her duties as a starship's assistant counselor. Seizing the opportunity, Sisko implores her to counsel Garak, who is incapacitated by a series of claustrophobic attacks. Knowing Starfleet needs Garak's expertise at decoding Cardassian military transmissions, Ezri agrees to help. While Ezri works to get to the root of Garak's problems, Worf becomes irritated with Bashir when he sees the doctor socializing with her. Sisko offers Ezri a position as Deep Space Nine's counselor. She'd like to accept, but thinks her continued presence would make Worf too uncomfortable. Ezri's fears are realized when a jealous Worf warns Bashir and Quark to stay away from her. Meanwhile, Garak's emotional troubles come to a head when he insults Ezri's professional skills, and argues that she's too confused about her own identity to help anyone else. Ezri is devastated by Garak's tirade, which confirms all her worst fears about herself. Shaken by her confrontation with Garak, Ezri resolves to resign from Starfleet. But on the eve of her departure, she helps Garak realize that his decoding work has made him feel like a traitor to the Cardassian people, and he subconsciously "escaped" the task by bringing on the debilitating attacks. Garak accepts that the Dominion must be stopped, and agrees to resume the decoding. After O'Brien helps Worf see that treating Ezri badly is a dishonor to Jadzia's memory, Worf urges Ezri not to leave the station on his account. She agrees to stay, and is rewarded with a promotion to Lieutenant. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Murray Leeder on Monday, October 12, 1998 - 8:18 pm: Ezri said that only Quark and Sisko, out of Jadzia's former friends, were comfortable with her. Jake seemed pretty comfortable, though. Did he not count as a friend? Probably more of an acquantaince. # We get a different story of the origin of Garak's claustrophobia here than in By Inferno's Light. There, he implied that it was because, on Tzenketh, he was in a room where the walls caved in. And he was talking to himself... how could he be lying? The stress could be causing his memories to become jumbled. # Lars Ormberg on Monday, October 12, 1998 - 9:16 pm: Why didn't anybody think to cheer up poor Ezri by reminding her that Jadzia wasn't considered "good enough" for the Dax symbiont either? After all, Curzon himself rejected her until Jadzia was able to prove herself. That could make Ezri feel even more inadequate! # Michael Gurwitz on Friday, October 16, 1998 - 8:46 am: In the scene where Worf storms in and pushes Bashir up against the wall. Bashir is obviously peeved, and he grabs at Worf's hand, but is unable (or seems so) to free himself. So, does this mean that Bashir is weaker than Worf? What about Bashir's enhanced strength? Ryan Whitney on Saturday, October 17, 1998 - 12:17 pm: I think that Bashir's genetic enhancements are mostly in the areas of intelligence, hand-eye coordination, and motor reflexes. He may have some genetic strength enhancement, but just as he had to go to medical school to be a great doctor, he would have to do the actual strength training to realize his genetic strength potential. I don't think we've ever seen Bashir in a weight room. # Shane Tourtellotte on Saturday, October 17, 1998 - 6:26 pm: Nice of the replimat to wait patiently between Julian's order of "Two Finalian(sp?) toddies" and his long-delayed qualifier "hot." Nove Rockhoomer on Tuesday, September 21, 2004 - 9:46 am: It could be that the computer requires some specification (as to variety, cooking method, temperature) before it can process the order. Like you couldn't just walk up to a replicator and say "tea" and expect to get something. Unless there's a default setting, which may negate my explanation. Maybe Bashir got the word "hot" in just before the computer was going to prompt him. # During Garak's final attack, Ezri notifies the infirmary of a medical emergency, but neglects to inform them where the emergency is. They would most likely determine the location by tracing the emergency call. Notes Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine